Virtual universes (VUs) or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes. These types of virtual universes are now most common in multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
Unfortunately, malicious activity caused by malicious inventory items within the virtual universe is potentially a pervasive problem. Malicious inventory items within the VU may disrupt economies, degrade services, and generally contribute to a less enjoyable user experience. Further, it is possible for well-meaning users to unwittingly propagate injurious inventory assets. For example, a user may purchase virtual items (e.g., design tools, VU-enabled mp3 players, or code enabling unique avatar actions) containing malicious scripts, which either drain valuable resources from the VU server or the user's client computer, or exploit vulnerabilities in either the server or client code.